


Em Família (In Family)

by HikariMondo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMondo/pseuds/HikariMondo
Summary: One-shot collection. Mainly ShikaTema, with some Sand Siblings and Nara Family interaction.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Fotografia (Photograph)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Em Família](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733517) by [HikariMondo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMondo/pseuds/HikariMondo). 



> So, I had this collection written in my native language (Portuguese) for a long time. And recently a lot is happening in my life, making me want to write fanfiction again. Since I got a lot of people following me due to my English fanfics, I decided to (try to) translate this collection too.
> 
> Last time I wrote in English, the idea came to my mind in English, so I wrote, and after translated to Portuguese. It is much easier for me to translate from English to Portuguese than the opposite. So, it may take a while to translate all chapters. But I hope it is worth it, and that you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Also, usually we see many fanfics with titles in English and the main text in another language (I have been learning languages only to read more Shikatema fanfics). This time let's do the opposite: the titles will be the original titles, and the translation will come right after.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and that you can forgive me if my English looks weird or something. And maybe that you feel like leaving a review, in any language you prefer.

"You can hold it, if you want."

His future brother-in-law was staring intently the picture in his desk for a long time as Gaara reviewed and signed some papers. Gaara didn't mind that Shikamaru was looking at this picture, he himself was particularly fond of that picture. But the way Shikamaru was glaring at it, intensely and uninterruptedly, generated a feeling Gaara couldn't quite describe. The Kazekage was waiting that, at some point, Shikamaru would say something about it. But when he could find no sign that the Nara would speak, Gaara decided to speak first, raising his eyes to look at his future brother-in-law.

Shikamaru's look left the picture to look to Gaara whe he heard his words. He raised his eyebrows as to ask, silently, what Gaara was talking about. The Kazekage remained unexpressive, just staring back, until Shikamaru sighed in defeat.

"I am not sure if I like it"

It was Gaara's turn to lift his eyebrows. What he was saying? Shikamaru sighed againd and continued, turning back to the photograph.

"I am not sure I like it. Temari doesn't look, but she doesn't look happy either. She has this…. mysterious aura around her, something between melancholy and thoughtful… Like she could see something from the future that no one else does. Looking at the sky… The moonlighting makes everything seem surreal. Almost supernatural. Like she could disappear at any moment…" His voice was vanishing as he spoke, finishing his last sentence in a whisper, like he was afraid of his own idea.

Gaara could understand his doubt related to Temari's expression. But what he couldn't understand was why it was affecting his brother-in-law so much.

"I like this picture." Gaara said simply. "My sister may not look happy, but at least she is not frowning or afraid. She is not holding her guard up, or with her aggressive or cruel façade… She is just… her. Makes me remember how much we evolved as a family… She doesn't need to look strong at all times. She is respectes by her ability and responsibility. It is a constant reminder of the path I pursued up to here."

Gaara was also looking at his sister's picture on his desk, but he could still see her future husband concentrated on the portait. Gaara could not say what Shikamaru was thinking, but he was sure of something: whatever was the love among a man and a woman, it was definitely different from a family, fraternal love.

"She doesn't like to take pictures." The Nara said. "I don't have a picture of her in my bedroom yet. She doesn't let me take them."

"It is not like you didn't take any picture yet, is it?"

Shikamaru smirked when he heard his answer. A proud and sly smile that reminded him of his sister. That thought made Gaara smile too, a small and barely visible smile, yet a smile. Shikamaru and Temari were connected, even when they were apart.

"She didn't let us take this picture either. Kankurou took her by surprise, and she ran after him and they… argued. Kankurou hid the camera and Temari just didn't tear it because I asked her to and said I wanted to keep it… That is why this picture is in my desn, but usually it is faced in a way only I can see it." Gaara stopped speaking, but realized Shikamaru was looking at him, still waiting for some answer. "Today I needed more room." He explained.

Shikamaru nodded, and again fixed his stare on Temari's picture. Gaara tried to focus his attention on his papers again, but for some reason the insistent stare from Shikamaru to Temari's portrait was bothering him, ditracting him. Maybe Gaara had to make another move.

"You can keep it, if you want."


	2. Shika Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small interaction between Nara (Shika) family and Sand Siblings.   
> "Kankurou never helps anyway." Temari mocked her bother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this was a much harder chapter to translate. Honestly, I don't think all the feelings in this get passed on. But hey, that is what happens in translations...
> 
> Also, this story has no beta, so please forgive me if something sounds weird. Just choose what makes sense to you and keep going. Good criticism, polite and to improve writing is always welcome! (Or, if you want to beta-ed this story, just message me! I would be super-happy :P)
> 
> If you are reading this story, let me know what you think and if I should keep trying to translate =D

Yoshino passed through the living room running, carrying a bag on her left shoulder and another one on her right hand. Shikamaru saw his mother sprinting to the door, without worrying for cleaning or the house, and moved from his comfortable place in the chair to look at her.

"Mom? Do you have any appointment? Are you in a hurry?"

"They are here!" She said simply, looking like she was holding herself not to scream. "They are here, pretty close to the house! I cannot lose this chance! I won't lose any of them!" And with that she left the house, without providing any other explanation. Shikamaru just stared to the door his mother had just passed through.

Three pairs of eyes turned to him some seconds after his mother left, all of them carrying the same silent question.

"The deers. We have three fawns that lost their mother on childbirth, and they won't let us get close to them. Something rather uncommon in our clan." The Nara answered.

With his answer, Gaara's face relaxed and returned to his usual unexpressive one, Temari let out a kind and almost childish smile, while Kakurou only lifted both his eyebrows shortly.

Gathering his strength, Shikamaru stood up from his chair to follow his mother. The Kagemane no Jutsu have been originally developed to capture deers and help them, and maybe his mom would need his jutsu. He didn't bother checking if the Sand Siblings would follow him, he knew they would. From their time together, he was used to Temari and how she could hear beginning of an explanation, and immediately deduce the rest. Interacting closer to her family, he realized that this was a characteristic shared by her brothers. The four of them walked silently until they found Yoshino, just a few steps inside the forest.

"Hey babys, come here! I have food. We won't hurt you…. – Yoshino called in a soft voice. One that Shikamaru could remember being directed at him.

The three fawns were at around 35 feet from them, he calculated, and showing no signs of getting closer. Actually, they looked like they were ready to run at any moment. The smaller one was quite scared, while the two larger ones seemed to protect it, irritated and ready to fight.

Although the Kazemane no Jutsu was created to capture deers, Nara clan members usually didn't capture them when they were this startled. His clan spent generations in that forest and created a friendly relationship with the deers living there. As such, a jutsu capture was used only to immobilize the deers and avoid they would hurt themselves as the Nara members would work with their antlers.

"The small one is hurt." His mom told him. "He is thinner than the others, and he is scared. They are likely having trouble to feed themselves, since they lost their mother so young. Maybe that is why they came here, they know we can help them."

"Mom, I don't think they are here for our help. It seems more like they are here only because here is less crowded and competed by other deers." Shikamaru knew that, despite Nara members having a close relationship to deers, these were still shy and rather independent animals.

Shikamaru made a quick evaluation of his possibilities. Now that his mother pointed, he could see that the smaller fawn had hurt its leg. Maybe the fawn tripped or got its leg caught in some branch, since its leg was twisted in an inappropriate angle, likely broken. They had no idea of how long the little fawn could have hurt itself. If it was some days ago, then the fracture would be healing now, at this wrong angle. When the healing was done, then they wouldn't be able to put the leg back to its proper place without a new fracture, which would only cause more pain to the fawn. Shikamaru could likely capture the small fawn with little to no risk. However, this couldn't be said to the other two. They were in a defensive posture, rather tense, and wouldn't be so easy to catch them. Most likely they would try to attack, and could hurt themselves in the trial. Shikamaru was sure that he could use his shadow to catch them if they run in his direction. The problem would be if they decided to attack someone else, like the Sand Siblings or his mother, who was crouched down in front of him.

"It would be good if we could gain their trust. Even if it is just a bit, only a bit, to treat the small one."

"And what exactly you think I am doing, Shikamaru?" His mother answered him angrily. Maybe the soft voice was dedicated only to the deers, never to him. Not that Shikamaru minded, really. He was glad that his mother cared so much about their family's deers.

"I don't think they will come closer." The Sand Siblings had been watching silently until Temari spoke this. Both Nara turned to her. Temari dropped her eyes in a silent apology, but continued with her thoughts; "They are scared. They won't come here… They need to eat anyway, right?

Yoshino nodded. " What do you have in mind?"

"Do you mind?" Temari asked point to the bag cointaining leaves, twigs and lichens. Yoshino just delivered to her with a smile.

Usually his mother didn't like to be contradicted or left in the dark, yet he observed that she was rather happy with Temari's actions. Who would understand women?

Temari caught the bag and began walking, not directly to the fawns, but at an angle, getting closer but not directly. The three seemed to observe her, careful, as were Shikamaru and the rest. After around 20 feet, the biggest one moved like he was getting ready to attack. Temari stopped and raised her hands in the air.

"There, there…." She slowly lowered herself, and took some leaves out of the bag. "It is food, see? That's only it. I won't hurt you." She started moving again, very slowly, Seeing that none of the fawns made any movement, she kept walking only now slowly and slightly crouched.

Without noticing, Shikamaru opened a small, proud smile. It seemed Temari was getting their trust.

Unexpectedly, the medium fawn lowered its head. That was good. It meant the fawn was willing to trust Temari. However, the biggest one took a step forward, standing straight in front of the smaller one. That was bad.

Temari slowed even more, the fawns staring intently at her now, not bothering with Shikamaru and the rest that remained quiet and afar. If Temari could make the biggest one to relax, Shikamaru knew he could easily capture the three of them.

When Temari was around 10 feet away from the fawns, the medium one took a step closer to her, trying to smell what she had in the bag. Shikamaru would be extremely proud of her, if the biggest one didn't just got ready to attack her. Shikamaru couldn't let that happen.

However, Temari seemed to notice, and stopped her avance. She crouched, so very slowly, and opened the bag. "It is only food." She said in a really calm and soft voice. "You can take it. I won't hurt you."

Calmly, Temari started standing up again, letting the bag in the floor. When the shoulder blad of the biggest, angrier fawn tensed, she stopped again. After some seconds, an eternity to Shikamaru, Temari strechted her right leg backwards, giving up the idea of standing upright. When none of the fawns made any more movements, Temari started walking backwards, everything very slowly. After she took 5 steps back, the medium fawn took another step towards the bag. The biggest one returned to his straight and tense position, and grunted lowly. The medium one looked at the bigger fawn, and then turned back to the bag and started walking at a slow pace, checking that Temari was still walking backwards.

When the fawn finally reached the bag, Temari stopped walking and smiled. It wasn't a smug or proud smile. No, it was a smile radiating with true happiness. She was happy for the fawn, Shikamaru could see it. He realized that he was also smiling, but he couldn't tell when that happened.

Only then Yoshino broke the silence. "But only he will eat. We need to give food to the others. Particularly the small one, who seems weak."

"He will take the food there." Temari answered,

As if obeying Temari, the fawn who reached the bag, after eating a small sprout, started pulling the bag to the other fawns. Yoshino was also smiling now.

"We still need to reach them, to help the small one." Shikamaru said. "Do you think we will be able to get to them now?"

Kankurou snorted. "Forget it! Kankurou there will not let anyone get closer, no. For the next years." He emphasized. All heads turned to him, different shades of confusions written over them. "Kankurou…. The angry one there." He said, as if it were obvious. Seeing that everyone was still looking at him, he added. "See. Temari there is wary, she doesn't approach anyone easily, but she is brave enough to keep trying if it is something that will help others." He said, pointing to the medium fawn who had brought the bag to the others. "Kankurou, however, doesn't trust anyone. He will faint before the accept help from someone."

Temari was looking incredulous to Kankuro. "Did you just give our names to fawns?"

"Does this make me the small one who needs to be saved?" Gaara asked right after, innocently.

"Uhhh… well, uh…" Shikamaru smirked with Kankurou's hesitation, even if Gaara did not seem offended. Temari seemes to vbe holding herself not to laugh at Kankurou's face. Shikamaru decided that maybe it was a good time to earn some points with his brother-in-law.

"Even those young and small that need to be saved and helped can become great leaders someday. Take Rikumaru as an example. He was inside a hole twice his height when my father found him. He was badly nourished, injuries all over his body, couldn't even cry or ask for help. My old man only found him because that day the rain was pouring heavily, and he heard an unusual sound, like mud falling. If my father hadn't found him, he could have died. The mud had covered his legs already that day. Today he is a great leader, strong and active…. Or that is what they told me.

"It is true." Yoshino confirmed. "Shikaku brought that young one in his arms, both soaked and entirely covered in dirt. I had to nurse him for several days. Even after his skin healed, his fur wouldn't grow. And he cried… Oh, he cried so much… He got attached to Shikamaru during that time."

A small smile appeared in Gaara's face, barely perceptible. If Shikamaru wasn't so observant he would miss it, as well as Kankurou's relief after this. The siblings had a particular relationship. Shikamaru enjoyed being able to observe this so closely.

"So now, what do we do to help them?" Temari was the one to bring their attention back to the problem at hand.

"Do you think now we can get closer to them?" Shikamaru asked to no one in particular.

"Well, I think I can make… 'Temari' come closer to me. But 'Kankurou' won't help. Kankurou never helps anyway." Temari hesitated before emphasizing her own name, referring to the fawn, only to mock her brother.

Kankurou himself only sighed. "Do you think you can hold Temari if I capture Kankurou by force?" He asked directly to his sister.

"You can hurt him" Shikamaru warned.

"I have a puppet designed particularly to captures. I can move it fast, dismember it and imprison someone or something easily. I can do it without hurting the fawn, but only one.

"I could use my sand to help too." Gaara added, willing to participate into their plans.

Shikamaru weighted his options. However, before he could voice them, his mother started ordering.

"Okay. Temari-san will use this bag with food to attract and hold Temari." Both women smiled to each other. "Kankurou-san will catch little Kankurou. You, Shikamaru, will take the smaller one and bring him to me, so we can properly heal it. Gaara-sama, if any of your brothers don't succeed in their task, help them. Don't hurt any of the fawns, understood?"

Seeing Temari approaching the fawns using the previous strategy while his mother was teaching her how to make the sounds to attract the deer's attention, Shikamaru could only think of his father's words. His old man couldn't be more right. No man would exist if it were not the women. Men are not good without women close. It was yet another trait he inherit from his old man: the taste for strong, powerful and beautiful women. Not only this. Shikamaru thought that they were beautiful because they were strong and powerful. And what a woman he got to himself. How troublesome.


End file.
